Responsibility
by TheDragonLover
Summary: A Latios/Arceus story in which they end up getting into a conversation that is redundently about responsibility. Arceus feels she is responsible for the legends and in a way Earth as well while Latios feels he is responsible for Latias.


_This is a really, really, _really_ late oneshot for Attila that should have been here more than a week ago, but after things beyond my control happened, I only just finished it. Suckssssss....  
_

_Well, I hope you enjoy it, buddy, and that it was worth the wait! *high-fives*_

* * *

"Arceus."

The Goddess turned her gaze to the blue-and-gray creature floating before her with mild curiosity; his form resembled a jet plane with blue feathers all over his body except the gray ones on his neck, head and hands. A blue upside-down triangle with its point at his snout seemed to make his face seem that much sharper, just like his intellect, and his sleek form matched his quick-thinking and tendency to get right to the point (like the head of a spear to the victim's heart, he did not beat around the bush). His maroon eyes were nearly narrowed as his gaze flowed up her regal form.

She shifted a golden hoof as if to check her pose, but it really wasn't needed; her shimmering snow white fur was dazzling enough in sunlight to make anyone feel awe, even if Latios hid it. Her "mane" of sorts went up like the whipped cream on the top of a sundae, and her smooth dark gray underside contrasted yet harmonized her image. With her golden "wheel" on her middle and the four jewels on it glowing in a calming manner, she was almost a personification of "serenity" in her Plateless Forme. Her eyes were a jarring mix of red pupils and green surrounding them, but her entire image was calming enough to dissuade that small oddity.

"Latios."

Both stood their ground, as if there was some sort of contest of endurance between them, and the silence reigned in the empty Hall. He had waited until the rest of the Legends had left, just so they could have their privacy. He didn't want anyone else to hear the words he was about to utter. It would both shame him and frighten him for anyone other than the Alpha Pokemon to know.

Finally, it seemed that Arceus decided she would be passive this time, for she gave a compassionate sigh and let her shoulders fall from their stiff positions, instead taking on a more "relaxed" pose. She knew that Latios had an important reason for sticking around, and she really was curious as well. Being the Goddess of all didn't necessarily make everything interesting, unless multiple near-end-of-the-worlds counted as interesting, so she needed to find something entertaining in her eternal existence.

And she was sure this would certainly be "interesting" enough for her.

"What is it, Latios?"

The jet-like individual, after a moment of no reply, rewarded her question with a heavy sigh and the sagging of his own shoulders, although his was of being burdened instead of giving in to curiosity. His form came closer to hover before her like a subject to his queen, and she looked down at him and noticed how tired he seemed. Pitying him, she told him to rest, and smiled kindly when he lowered to the ground where she summoned a soft surface for him to lay on. As he shifted a bit and sighed at the softness, she could only stand and watch him in his comfortable position – with her body, she could not properly lie down like he could, and it would look awkward for her to even try, so she didn't.

"Well," he finally spoke up, clearing his throat before continuing, "I'm…having problems, and I need someone to talk to."

At this, she raised an eyebrow, a human expression normally not seen on Pokemon – but she was the creator, so she could do whatever she wanted to. "And I was your first choice?"

He shook his head. "I at first wanted to talk to Latias…but I didn't think she'd understand."

She nodded at the reasoning behind it, considering the red Eon was only a little over a hundred years old (which was young relative to other Legendaries), and then asked, "Well, why not Rayquaza?"

"He was flying around somewhere," he explained, "and I didn't feel like finding him, whether he'd understand or not. Plus, I always know where _you_ are."

She gave a small chuckle. "Yes, that is true." She then nodded at him to talk. "Alright, you may proceed."

Frowning a bit at her formal talk, he nodded back and cleared his throat, his expression a bit nervous. He still wasn't sure how to put this, but, being Latios, he wouldn't avoid the subject for any longer. It had to be said before it burst out of his body like an alien from one of the scary movies his sister watched. Speaking of which –

"Latias is a handful."

Arceus, although knowing he was serious, couldn't help but joke, "And you have hands?" As he glowered at her, she let out a small chuckle before apologizing and asking, "What exactly do you mean by "handful"?"

"I mean –" He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and sighed before thinking of something else to say. "I mean…with constant patrols around Altomare, protecting the Soul Dew, doing the occasional public appearance and watching over Latias, all at the same time – it gets…difficult."

At this, he ducked his head in shame. He was a Legendary, he wasn't allowed to complain! He had to suck it up and deal with it, for, as a quote from another one of Latias' favorite films once said, "with great power comes great responsibility". To complain would be like a Gym Leader complaining about how tough the Trainers were – when it's your job, there's no point in whining about it!

Surprisingly, though, Arceus gave a "mhm" of agreement, and as the blue-and-gray head snapped back up to gape at her she told him, "I understand your pain, Latios." She gave a heavy sigh and looked to the side, murmuring, "With power comes a great deal of work…."

After a moment of confusion, he wanted to slap his forehead and throw himself out of a window. Here he was, complaining about stupid things, when he was talking to _the Alpha Pokemon who governed all!_ That was probably the most ironic thing that had ever happened to him, and it made him feel stupid. He stuttered an apology to Arceus and bowed his head, saying, "It's not right for me to sit here and complain and –"

"No, no." She interrupted him, and he fell silent as she thought for a moment before shaking her head slowly. "No. You are allowed to complain to me, Latios. Just because I have troubles doesn't mean that I can't hear about yours." She then gave him a smile, the best that she could as he gazed at her uneasily. "Go on, I am a great listener."

He gulped, still a bit nervous. "Umm…okay."

Then, clearing his throat, he began.

* * *

He was surprised when the Goddess gave a small yawn, and then realized as he yawned in return that the sun had set a long time ago – he just hadn't noticed the orange hue leaving the marble to be replaced by a mellow combination blue and gray color. Although there was some unnatural lighting in the Hall of Origins, it still reflected the time of day that it was located, and it was currently ten at night human time here.

He looked at her and gave a grin. "Wow, Arceus…we talked a lot."

She nodded, a faint smile on her face. "We certainly did. And doesn't it feel a lot better?"

"Well…yeah." He blinked, surprised at the sincerity. "It does!" Then, after a moment of marveling at the idea, he gazed intently at her and asked quietly, "Do _you_ feel better?"

She blinked at the unexpected question, and then frowned as she mulled over how to answer. "I guess…." She clicked a hoof on the marble. "…I guess I do." She then gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"No," he shook his head, "thank _you._ I was a bit afraid at first, but you helped me be at ease. It's all thanks to you that I can be a bit more peaceful in my own home."

"You are welcome, Lati–"

"_Latios!_"

Suddenly, a red-and-white blur zoomed across the room and crashed into said Legend with such force that he collided with the wall four yards away, and as the Alpha Pokemon stood there with a look of surprise and slight amusement on her face Latias flew excited circles around her brother. She seemed a bit happy and relieved to have found him.

"Oh my gosh, Latios, I was looking all over for you! I was so worried, you could have gotten eaten by Lugia or something, I mean you did make him mad that one time, or maybe even Kyogre –"

Throughout all of this, Latios was still trying to shake the dizziness away, but after he was finished Arceus found that she was holding her breath. It felt like she had just watched a soap opera and was waiting to see what the climax was, and she felt bad for thinking it that way – but it was an accurate description. Would Latios get angry at his sister? Will Latias ever look at him the same again? _Find out next time on As the Brass Tower Burns…._

Surprisingly, he gave a smile, and even laughed a little. "Alright, Latias, good job. You found me." At both of their surprised faces, he winked at the Goddess and told his sister, "Let's go home."

After a moment, she pushed the strangeness away and smiled. "Yay, home!" Then, as she was about to zoom off ahead, she stopped and looked up at Arceus. "Umm…Latios, why were you hanging out with Arceus? I mean, the meeting was this morning…."

For some reason, he felt his face heat up a bit, and he cleared his throat before saying, "Nothing important, Latias. We just…talked about some things you wouldn't understand."

"Like where Eggs come from?"

"Yes." He grinned. "Like where Eggs come from." As she seemed to accept that and finally rushed off in a flurry of motion, he looked back at Arceus and gave her a look that said "thank you so much, for everything". He seemed a bit too embarrassed to say it aloud.

She nodded, a reply like "thank you as well" silently passed between them. She was also uncomfortable with saying anything, and so she just watched him zoom off after his sister, telling her to "slow down before he nipped at her feet". She gave a chuckle and shook her head, mumbling, "I swear, what will I do with those two…."

Then, after a moment of thought, she gulped. _Well, I would like to hang out with Latios more, that is certain._ She contemplated the fact that she needed company for a while, since it was an incredible revelation, and gave a "hm" of thought. _That is a most peculiar development._

"…You know what? Screw this formal talk." She stomped her hoof as if to prove a point to some nonexistent being in the Hall. "I'm going to go call Mew. That little brat owes me a favor…."

_Consider this as a _real_ thanks, Latios._

* * *

_So...? Was it good, Attila? I hope so...I feel like I cheated out on it, omitting the talk and all...._

_Happy belated hatchday, Attila. X3 Here's to another year of friendship!_

_

* * *

_

_~DL ('Dragon Lover')  
_


End file.
